Tenshi for Akuma
by RazzDazz
Summary: When an akuma has feelings for a tenshi, it's a sign of impassioned fondness born out of years of yearning. The only way to get... SEQUEL to KARESHI CARESS...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

The chief group editor sighed as he looked at the resignation letter from the editor in charge of Okada Kaya, the ever popular but highly difficult author of the serialized megahit romantic fantasy fiction, 'Tenshi for Akuma.' He didn't open the envelope. He stared at it for a few seconds and then tore it to six pieces and threw the torn pieces into the bin. The 'battered' looking editor's reaction was to take out another one from her handbag.

The novelist was her senpai from her Ouran days. Even back then he had the Akuma streak in him that gained him the title, 'shadow king.' Haruhi Fujioka wondered whether she was already dead and in hell. Because the bad luck cycle had not ceased functioning for her ever since she broke that stupid vase in the music room situated at the third floor. Was the vase cursed? She was convinced that it was for she was still paying for her stupidity of knocking the vase over.

She should've approached Nekozawa-senpai, he'd know what to do. But she was too practical a person to think that it wouldn't affect her future if she'd worked it out to repay her debt. She believed she'd paid her debt in full before graduating from Ouran. How wrong she was! How utterly shocked she was to find out that the ever popular novelist Kaya Okada was in fact the maso-sadistic Kyouya Ootori.

"Yanagi-san," Haruhi said as a matter of fact, "I've had enough of that beast. You'd better find another editor." She put the letter on top of the manuscript folder and placed the manuscript folder on the table.

"Haru-chan," Chief Yanagi Kirishima sighed again, "in whatever industry you're in you're bound to meet many kinds of individuals. That's the only way for you to grow. It's only a mild set back. The more difficult the individuals are the easier it will be for you to deal with less difficult people."

"I know that," Haruhi frowned slightly, "You don't understand this guy." She clenched her teeth in rage, "In fact even I don't understand why he locked me up in a bondage cage in his bedroom till the next morning when I told him that he'd past the deadline for chapters seven to twelve."

"Did he sleep in his bed?" Rika Asagi, the senior editor appeared next to her. Her face was sparkling indicating her deep interest.

"No," Haruhi frowned at the question, and annoyed at Rika's interest. "He sat facing me outside the cage typing away on his laptop in silence."

Rika's eyes radiated interest far beyond that of an editor bordering on the otaku. "You didn't stare at the gorgeous beast that he is while he was in front of you, did you?"

"I didn't have the strength to gawp," She rolled her eyes heavenward. "I had an awful crimp on my neck." She rubbed her nape and head left and right.

"Then you were not mistreated." Yanagi intervened, "You were just detained for a mere eighteen hours for him to finish the required chapters."

"Just, huh?" Haruhi's eyes narrowed at Yanagi. "Chief," Haruhi looked at Yanagi with disdain, "I better get a big fat raise and lucrative bonus this year end. My health is affected, you know."

Yanagi nodded, "Of course. We'll take care of you."

Rika continued excitedly, "How exciting!"

"Only you'd think that," A vein of aggravation popped on Haruhi's temple, "I was too busy thinking of ways of murdering him while I was held in captivity."

Yanagi supplied a reasonable explanation in a fatherly manner. "Perhaps he did that to you for inspiration. You know, unblock writer's block."

Writer's block, her foot! She didn't need to tell them that the akuma wasn't typing the necessary chapters. He was busy trading on online Forex. Instead of typing the wanted chapters, the beast had the gall to show her his incredible earnings he had gained from selling at the right time when the trading wave was high.

"He did hand the completed manuscript to you for your patience." Rika patted her shoulder in consolation.

Haruhi gave her a bland look. "I was in a cage. I had little choice with regards to my patience."

"See," Rika clapped her hands in delight, "He couldn't be all that bad. I wouldn't mind if he was 'bad' to me."

"I bet you would." Haruhi shook her head and sighed, "He'd already completed the manuscript earlier." Then her eyes glitter in irritation, "For putting me through that ordeal, I feel like killing him!"

Rika stroked her back to calm Haruhi down. "Oh, come now, don't be angry."

"He prepared food for you, didn't he?" Yanagi queried gently.

"Cat food in a dog's eating utensil!" She looked disgusted, "It was hardly a treat." She frowned at the horrid recollection. "I plunked it on his head, snatched the folder from his hands and left."

Yanagi's cheeks puffed, then he covered them with his palms to inflate the puffed cheeks. She thought he'd throw up. She was relieved that he was attentive to her sad situation. She handed him the bin but to her vexation, he had a bland expression. Looking closely and more ticked she got that it was his eyes that gave away his otherwise calm composure. They were dancing in mirth. Rika was laughing her head off. They were enjoying her predicament.

"You guys are just as sick as he is." She groaned in exasperation. "I'm going home."

"See you tomorrow." Rika wished her in her sparkly manner many found to be distracting and disturbing.

A tired, "Hmn," from her as she swung the door open and went out of the publication house, walking toward the parking lot.

"Poor thing, doesn't know how lucky she is." Rika lamented, "There's not one editor that wouldn't give his/her eye-teeth to be in charge of Okada Kaya."

"It's different for a newbie especially when standing in for a top-notch senior editor, meaning you while you were on maternity leave and since then he didn't want anyone else but her." Yanagi looked at Rika with smiling eyes.

"When I was his editor nothing remotely exciting ever happened to me. Everything was clinically on time." Then, her eyes lit up, "I didn't even know he had that kind of fetish."

Yanagi gave a knowing smile. "His books are getting fascinating. It could be attributed to her." He glanced at the letter on the manuscript folder. He ripped the letter into six pieces again and threw them into the bin.

"You're getting soft." Rika said nonchalantly as she noted the chief's action.

Yanagi just gave her his usual gratifying smile. "She gets the job done whatever the situation is." Yanagi informed her, "That's just her style of blowing steam. She's a tough chic."

"Oh, please don't use that sexist term, chief." Rika contested, than she sighed, "Poor thing, she doesn't know him."

"That's where you're wrong. She knows him," Yanagi informed her, "from her old school days. That's why she wants out."

"What? They were school mates!" Rika's interest peaked. "Tell me what you mean."

He shook his head, "Never mind the details of their past. It's the now that's important." Yanagi smiled again, "They've a bond. Although, it's intangible," Yanagi explained, "It's there. But neither is aware of it. A bond forged earlier."

"Huh?" Rika's face contorted in confusion, "How do you know?"

"These old eyes have seen many wondrous things." Yanagi smiled wider, "Let me tell you that there're two kinds of bullies. One is set on destroying the victim's self-esteem as a symbol of control and authority. The other is a sign of impassioned fondness born out of years of yearning. The only way to receive attention is to tease the object of affection."

"Ah," It dawned to her, "It could be difficult when an akuma has feelings for a tenshi."

"Yes," Yanagi nodded in agreement, "I wonder how it'll turn out, both in fiction and real life."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** **Due to demands from you for a sequel to the fantasy / romance - KARESHI CARESS, I've a story frame for it in mind and will be merging it with romance / humour / fantasy - TENSHI FOR AKUMA as it was meant to be in the first place. KARESHI CARESS was a prelude to TENSHI FOR AKUMA. TFA is set in modern times but there'll be some elements of KC kind of fantasy in it too. I won't say more... I'll let you read it and decide. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Haruhi sighed as she entered into her modest two room apartment and locked the door. She didn't hate her job nor did she hate Okada Kaya a.k.a. Ootori Kyouya. It was his maddening attitude that she found exasperating. She plopped onto the plush sofa. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She glanced at the full length picture of a fallen angel she'd bought from eBay. She felt calmed looking at the picture. She felt the tension in her ebb away. She wondered why she had bought the picture.

Her only thought was that she needed to buy the picture. This fallen angel had lost all the feathers on her wings. One wing was torn from her back and the other was broken. Thus she couldn't float or fly. What was this fallen angel's story? She had no idea why she felt a sisterhood to the fallen angel. The thing that attracted her to this picture was that despite the loss of feathers, and a wing, and the angel falling from the heavens, there was a halo of pure light from the fallen angel.

How was it possible? Was it a war between the light and dark? It couldn't be. It was more to it because the angel hadn't in her hands a divine weapon. Perhaps it slipped or knocked from her grasp. That was highly a possibility. The only divine thing was the pure light emitting from within her. It was like the light of hope. Hope for something that was yet to come. Something better, but what was it? Why did the angel of such beauty, grace and virtue fall into an unending abyss?

One could surmise if it wasn't war than it was punishment. What had the angel done to deserve such punishment? Or was it not a punishment but instead waiting to be rescued by a savior because the angel had such calm features. Her eyes were blurry from exhaustion and sleepiness. She yawned, her eyelids fluttered and she drifted but not before catching a glimpse of… two pale arms outstretched from the abysmal darkness towards the fallen angel…

"You're mine," a seductive voice whispered in her ears.

Her eyebrows furrowed in unease. She felt heavy as if there was added weight on her body. The sofa sank deeper. She couldn't breathe. She felt a brush of a kiss on her eyes. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy. She opened her mouth in protest but was silenced with a soft kiss from cool lips that made her grab on to the back of someone. It was bare and cool to the touch. It calmed her and also made her burn.

She held onto the person's back like her life depended on it. She sobbed on that someone's collar bone as if she'd missed this person she was embracing. Then suddenly she gasped as she realised what she was doing. She pushed that someone away from her with both hands. But that someone didn't let her go. She was still in that person's embrace. She forced her eyes to open and she managed to open one eye. She found the person had a pale complexion, had pointy ears with gold ear studs, long shiny black hair, and intense black eyes.

He was shirtless and he was only wearing leather pants. His pale back had… large leathery vampire bat-like wings. She eyes widened of shock. It was a demon. An incubus? Perhaps, nevertheless she wanted to scream but the demon kissed her lips again. She heart was beating fast and loudly. She thrashed her hands on his back. He captured both hands easily and pinned them over her head. His forefinger trailed her lips, down to her jugular and stopped at her left breast.

He splayed his palm on her left breast. "I can feel your heartbeat." He smiled seductively, "It beats for me."

"This is madness…," she slapped his hand from her breast and shook her head, "Already I've a bad day with a madman. Now I'm saddled with delusions that I don't need." She shook her head again, "You don't exist." She nodded her head, "You're just a figment of my tired mind."

He slowly smiled at her, "I'm your kareshi. I'm here for you. You're who I've waited for and wanted always."

"Are you mad?" She was so muddled. "What're you talking about?" Then she frowned, "No, I'm the mad one here. I'm talking, hearing and seeing nonsense."

He chuckled as he licked her lips. She blinked at him startled at his display of intimacy. She quickly rubbed her lips with the back of her hand. Her face told him that she was seeing things and experiencing a breakdown. Her face told him that she didn't recognise him.

"You don't remember," He looked intently into her eyes, "but your body does." Then he kissed her eyes. "You will…"

When she opened them, he was gone. Remember what? She rubbed her forehead in slight frustration than she shrugged off as being silly. She was relieved and at the same time she felt empty. She shook her head and passed it off as being truly tired if she could conjure a fictionalised main character from Okada's novels. She slumped back and drifted off to sleep… and at the back of her mind a fleeting, soft elusive echoing of 'I'll be with you always, my kareshi…"

Unbeknownst to her, a tear trickled from the side of her closed right eye.

_**Elsewhere in another apartment, albeit a luxurious one…**_

Kyouya chuckled to himself as he stepped out of the shower. He had gotten the gunk on his head cleaned off. He deserved it though. He'd made his editor angry. But he couldn't help himself. He loved 'bullying' her to 'madness'. She was cute in her bland way even when she was in Ouran. But he kept that fact to himself. That was why he prolonged her debts when the fact was she'd completed repaying it completely.

For example, he would find ways and means to add to her debts such as penalty for not eating her Valentine chocolates in front of her fangirls who gave the chocolates to Haru-chan when the other hosts ate theirs. Tamaki Suou, his best friend wouldn't let it go that easily if it was concerning his 'daughter.' He snorted, what daughter? That amethyst eyed wacko was too densed to admit he liked her much. But Haruhi always treated him like a brother she didn't have.

That was how she felt and thought of him, nothing more or less. Kyouya was glad that it was like that between them. Of course, Tamaki was disappointed but he somehow accepted the fact that Haruhi saw him as a surrogate brother. And that was why he protected her in that weird way of his. Who could blame him? All the guys protected her in their own way. She broached their protective instinct even though she wasn't aware of it.

Even the notorious Kanto wiseguy, Kasanoda Ritsu seemed to protect her. The towel came loose and he let the towel slip off his waist. He left the wet towel on the floor. He glanced at the portrait of the mysterious descending angel. He drew her out of memory or imagination. Yet he had no idea which one was a fact. In fact it wasn't the only one he drew. There was another but he found the other one too depressing so he auctioned it off in eBay.

Someone called Haruka Ran bought it as soon as it went online. It was a full length portrait of an angel falling into an unending abyss. One of her wings torn and almost all the feathers in the other broken wing were gone. As she fell, she smiled and her face was serene as if accepting her doomed fate. He narrowed his eyes in irritation, why couldn't angels let off their dissatisfaction? Instead of accepting everything in stride because it was fated.

He sat on his bed. Then he slumped backwards laying on his back looking at the larger than life portrait of a beautiful and graceful angel of which he, Kyouya had painted during the wee hours that he couldn't sleep was staring at a demon in a crumbling castle. The angel was descending from the heavens to the lair of a demon. The demon was seated on his throne looking at the angel with yearning in his black eyes. Her arms were outstretched, as if imploring him for something.

Or was the angel beckoning the demon into her embrace? It might look like she was because the angel was very near to the demon. The angel was so life-like that he thought she would emerge from the painting in a swirl of water colours to stand in front of him. He thought that would only happen in dreams. Yet glancing at the full length portrait of the descending angel into the demon's lair made him wonder whether it was really a dream or inspiration conjured by an overactive mind.

He was after all a fantasy, romance novelist. Perhaps he was thinking of a plot for his next chapter for his book. His thoughts were focused on the angel. The angel's pure light was dimmed in the demon's presence. One foot was in the air while the other was on tiptoe on the solid ground. Her face serene and her eyes gentle. Her lips parted in a soft smile, as if telling the demon a secret. What was the secret? He knew it wasn't a secret of how the demons could infiltrate heaven. It was personal.

Then he felt… her palm touching his face… Kyouya stirred in his sleep. His hand was groping for something. It felt very near yet so far, "Come back," he whimpered, "Don't leave me…"

He opened one eye. It was foggy, but he could see the faint outline of a figure in white. He blanched, was it a ghost? He needed his glasses but he couldn't get it. It was just on the night stand. Something sat at the side of his bed. He hadn't the need of his glasses anymore. The figure in white looked radiant. Do all ghosts look radiant? He frowned slightly, it was impossible. Ghosts didn't touch the ground because they didn't belong to this plane of existence. Yet this one did.

Ghosts were cold and depressing creatures but this one was warm and heartening. He was convinced that the figure in white wasn't a ghost. The pure being had the gentlest brown eyes he'd ever laid eyes on. It was familiar yet he couldn't quite put his finger on. She touched the side of his face. It was as light as a stroke of a feather. It calmed his frayed nerves. It soothed his restless heart. He looked at her with yearning in his black eyes.

"I won't," the radiant being whispered in his ears, "leave you," she place a palm gently on his chest, "I'm in here always…"

She lowered her head, her glossy lips met his and she gathered him into her embrace. He stroked her glorious brown hair and it smelled like… there were no words to describe of the smell. The smell wasn't earth bound.

"Hold me," she said, she pressed her body to his closer.

Her breasts were pressed on his chest. He felt warmer, and aroused as he brushed her hair from her neck. He lowered his mouth on her neck. He wanted to bite her neck and to feel her sweet blood in his mouth. He blinked, what? Drink her blood? Was he a closet vampire? When did he become one? This was crazy. In fact he wasn't sure he was sane. But her body felt familiar, as if it belonged to him. He looked at her and thought, what did he do to deserve her?

He frowned, what was it about her that was so familiar to him? Was she a succubus? She was too familiar of him. He knew somewhere deep within him that he knew her from somewhere, but from where? When he looked at her, half of his restlessness gone and when she smiled at him, he felt like a whole new world had been created for them. She was like someone he already knew who clicked to his subconscious, psychological as well as physical side of him.

She held him to her. He felt calmed as she stroked his back. He could feel his need for her rising. But she held him to her. Her eyes implored him not to let her go as if she wanted him to imprint the feel of her body into his mind. She stroked his hair, giving him small kisses to his forehead, eyes, tip of his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his left jaw line, his neck, and his collarbone. She sighed in ragged breath as she rested her head on his right shoulder. The fingers of her left hand played with his left ear lobe.

He grabbed her fingers on his ear lobe, "I don't want to lose you." He kissed her hand.

"You won't," she held his face with both hands, "I'm with you always…" Then she shimmered before him, "Always…" she faded away.

"Noooo…" It was always like this. She'd come into his dreams every night to shower him with affection and when he was at ease, so enthralled of her and wanted more from her, she'd disappear. That was why he hardly slept and he would only fall asleep around four or so in the morning. He felt empty and sad. He was at a loss. He felt frustrated, "Why do you leave me?" He bellowed as he buried his face into his pillow, "Don't torture me like this!"

_**Somewhere in another plane of existence and time…**_

The Angel of Epoch looked bemusedly at the Angel of Death. The latter was holding something bright in his sallow hand. His dark abysmal eyes were void of emotions. But one could tell from the dark glitter that he was just as relieved as the Angel of Epoch that a pure light had come back from the darkness. They were both shocked to learn that it was the soul of a fallen angel, Angel of Virtue. That meant that the Angel of Virtue wasn't a fallen angel. What did it mean then?

"Apparently," Angel of Epoch looked at the bright soul in his peer's hand. "Hell will not be rejoicing in losing a soul."

The Angel of Death stared at the pure soul in his palm. Usually he would be the one to reap the soul in all living creatures and celestial beings when their time came. Unless the beings and creatures were lost to the light then he would not interfere with the other side, his rival and dark counterpart. But this soul flew at top speed and hit his chest which he immediately caught. He looked at it incredulously. It was the first time that a soul came to him.

"Let's see what this light contains." Epoch suggested and he placed his thumb and forefinger on the small shimmering bright sphere. A memory spurt displayed the First Commander of Hell's army, the ferocious two-headed Minotaur, Varag's futile efforts to capture the soul of an angel thought to have fallen to the incident of the rescuing of the angel eggs from the Demon of Malice and the seraphim's sacrifice.

"Interesting footage," Epoch said in astonishment.

Death glanced at Epoch, "It is rare that a soul of a fallen angel finds the way back into the light and succeeds. HE might know of this already."

"HE does," said the Angel of Justice shimmered and solidified in their presence. Her peers nodded in acknowledgment and bowed slightly in greeting.

"The Angel of Virtue, till the very end did the right thing and for that HE will grant her wish," The Angel of Justice informed her colleagues.

"Wish?" Epoch queried in curiosity, while Death looked on.

"Her dying wish was as pure as her soul." Justice smiled sadly, "Her wish was to be human."

Epoch's eyes widened, "What?!"

Death understood, "She loved one of our dark brethrens."

Justice nodded sadly, "She knew that she couldn't remain an angel once smeared by a demon. But HE knew all his children well so had decided that she be reborn." Justice shifted her blue gaze on Death and the small bright sphere in his palm. "My task is to deliver this to the Angel of Deliverance. He will insert this soul into a mortal's body yet to have a soul."

"Can a mortal take the soul of an angel?" Epoch asked with concern. "The brilliance could render the body of that mortal into ashes."

"HE specifically chose this mortal for this special soul." Justice told them, she held out a hand at Death, "The name of this special mortal is Fujioka Haruhi."

Death passed the bright soul into her palm. "What happened to the dark brethren?"

"He died of a broken heart." Justice informed them. "His soul couldn't be retrieved by his brethren. Apparently, her heart prevented it. His soul was left to wander and finally it found a receptive vessel in an exceptional mortal named Ootori Kyouya," She nodded to them, "Perhaps it was HIS will that it happened the way it did." Then she dissolved into thin air.

Epoch was silent as time ticked on while Death held his own thoughts and even he couldn't predict the probable outcome of this rare, and strange yet beautiful tale of real star-crossed lovers.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Chief Yanagi Kirishima placed the receiver on the phone gently. He sighed heavily looking out of his window. Kaya Okada was at it again. It wasn't time to collect his TFA chapters until mid of next month but the popular yet difficult author insisted that his editor, Haruhi Fujioka to come by his apartment. He had another project that he'd like her to be a part of. Yanagi had read the excerpt of his next project. It had the potential to become another runaway hit.

It was a supernatural and romance story about an enigmatic wizard and a skeptical curse breaker trying to retrieve a stolen cursed item belonging to the wizard's ancestor. In this story, Kaya a.k.a. Kyouya had requested Haruhi from Yanagi to be one of the two main characters. He wanted to model that character after her personality. Yanagi immediately agreed and motioned the young editor to see him to brief her on Okada's new project.

She didn't look enthusiastic in being a part of the project. She looked irritated at being coerced into doing something against her will. She stood staring tiredly at Yanagi. Her shoulders drooped then she blinked her eyes once. She sat on the chair opposite him. He glanced at her, while trying to phrase it nicely to her the importance of this project. He knew it was going to be difficult to convince her to do it. But then everything came down to business and money.

"Chief," She sighed in exasperation. "Why must I be subjected to do his bidding?" She plopped an elbow on his table. "The guy's a sadist."

"I admit I don't really know how you feel," Yanagi confessed but his eyes pleaded that she listen to him. "But this is an opportunity for the company to have a longer working relationship with him. The fact that he didn't go to another publishing company with this idea was because he needed to capture and cultivate the character essence for the sidekick to the main protagonist. He has found it in you. This is truly a good break for business."

"He's trapped you into agreeing with him," She sighed again. "Business and money that's him alright," She nodded, "Okay, but after this I'll resign."

Yanagi stared at her. "What? Resign?"

"Yes, my father wants me to help him with his business." She replied.

"What if we gave you a double raise?" Yanagi began to panic thinking about the Okada account.

Although there were many editors who were willing to handle his account despite his difficult personality yet the person in question chose his editors not the company. Rika Asagi was his original editor whom he'd chosen based on her sparkly manner many found to be distracting and disturbing. The author found her a breath of fresh air yet he was civil with Asagi throughout their working correspondences.

When Asagi went on labour then maternity leave and the company had informed him that they'd be sending a rookie editor to collect the TFA chapters he said nothing in protest not even asking for the rookie editor's name. The rookie editor didn't know the gender of the author since the chief had forgotten that small but crucial aspect. She arrived at the intended destination and was ushered into the author's huge penthouse by the butler.

The middle-aged butler took her into the living room. There she waited for Okada with mixed feelings of excitement because it was her first assignment and apprehension because it was Kaya Okada the ever popular author of a megahit fantasy and romance story 'Tenshi for Akuma.' She sprang to her feet when she heard the doorknob turn thinking it was the author. It was the housekeeper who came into the room bringing a tray of a pot of hot tea and cookies.

After placing the items on the coffee table, Haruhi inclined her head in gratitude for the refreshments brought in by the housekeeper. The housekeeper bowed slightly and turned to leave the room. She helped herself with the tea first than the cookie. Glancing at the luxurious contents in the room she surmised that Okada was more than he led on. Her cellphone beeped, she took it out from the side pocket of her handbag.

She flipped it open, "Yes?" She frowned slightly, "It's too late, Chief," She huffed in annoyance, "I'm already here."

She snapped shut the cellphone and slipped it into the side pocket of her handbag. She was miffed at her boss for telling her not to come here in the morning. The old man informed her that Okada wasn't a morning person. He worked best either in the late afternoon or evening. Why didn't the housekeeper or butler tell her about their employer's odd working attributes? It would've saved her time, effort and energy coming here. She wasn't going to spend the whole day here.

No, she'd rather go to the nearby mall she saw on the way here to window shop. She might also get a few things for her house. She picked up her handbag but she needed to have some fresh air to cool her off. She glanced at the window, walked toward it and opened the window. She stuck her head out. She smiled as the cool breeze flitted lightly on her skin. She stretched her arms and yawned. She blinked and rubbed her nape because she hadn't a goodnight's sleep.

It was due to the fact that she tossed and turned in restless anticipation yesterday night for today's meeting. Then she opened her eyes only to find a bare-chested man with black hair staring intensely at her from the opposite window. She gaped then blushed that he'd seen her unladylike behaviour. She immediately pulled her arms and folded her arms on her chest. He smiled at her defensive action, he was holding a beer can in his right hand and he held it up at her.

His smile, she narrowed her eyes, it was… what? Her heart was thudding hard against her ribcage. She pressed a hand on her chest to still her raging heartbeat. She was hyperventilating. No, this wasn't a good sign. She turned her back on him and quickly slid her back on the wall next to the window. He looked darned familiar to her. She peeked, when suddenly, a woman with luscious long black hair appeared behind him. Haruhi's hand crept to her throat in surprise.

The woman nibbled his earlobe and played with his left nipple. Haruhi's eyes widened in shock and she turned away quickly. She withdrew from her current position and rushed to sit back on the plush sofa. She poured the tea into her teacup. She brought it to her lips. Her hands were slightly shaking, as she tilted the cup. She sipped, the tea was lukewarm. But she didn't care. She felt awkward that she'd stumbled onto something she shouldn't.

She felt her world was spinning off its axis with that intimate scene. She was feeling all sorts of emotions and she didn't know why. It was a weird feeling. It was as if her heart was screaming its protest which was to her crazy because there wasn't anything to scream about. Amoral was part and parcel of life, not that she abided such a trend in her lifestyle but that was life. Still, she didn't want to be the person to intrude on anything that intimate. Jeepers! It was eleven in the morning for goodness sakes!

Who was that guy? He looked so familiar. She gasped when a flash of recognition alerted her being. It couldn't be him, could it? No, she waved her hand as if brushing the image away. He couldn't be who she thought he was. That person wasn't that handsome to begin with. And he was managing his family business in uptown was a medical treatment facility. But that man she saw… what was it that made him look familiar to her? She couldn't discern it but it was there at the back of her mind.

She was miffed that the builders of this building. The architecture of structured divisions was horrible. How could they construct partitions that didn't add-up to the confinements of privacy for others? Her eyes strayed at the window again. Her curiosity peaked. She rose from the sofa and tiptoed to the wall next to the window. She was on her knees and she peeked from the window sill at the opposite neighbour just to make sure he was who she thought he was.

She slapped her cheek, "Crazy," she scolded herself, "He won't be there. Stop it." She commanded herself.

Alas, curiosity won over morality. She peeked and to her astonishment he was still there this time he was seen snogging his 'bedwarmer' senseless. She was in front of him, her back bared and she was clinging to him for dear life. He held nape with one hand. The other held out to Haruhi, a forefinger crooking gently a few times at her gesturing her to come over and join the party. Although, he was kissing the woman in his arms, his eyes were focused on her. She slowly ducked her head.

She turned and rested her back against the wall under the window sill. She sat Indian styled with her hands on her thighs, palms opened. Her brain had confirmed the face. It belonged to her tormentor. The debt collector, administrator and financial controller of Ouran host club. Her school mate. He was her senpai by a year. She closed her eyes. She grimaced, he was Kyouya Ootori. The guy who would without remorse added greatly to her remorse. Added duties and penalties were applied if implied duties weren't performed to his expectations.

Was he the neighbour of Ms. Okada? Or perhaps Ms. Okada was the beautiful lady with the luscious long hair being devoured by a demon in disguise. Why had she suddenly thought of that? She had no idea. The thought just sprang from her mind. It was an apt description of him. Then she shook her head as an imprinted mental picture of his invitation flashed in her mind. Think cleansing thoughts, think of swaying cherry blossoms, the fresh spring air, cooling flowing stream, rustling leaves, chirping birds… She smiled, she was breathing in and out.

Chirping birds, gentle breeze, buzzing bees… She inhaled deeply using her nose and exhaled softly through her mouth. Buzzing bees, dark glittering sly eyes that promised something extra lewd and sexual. Cruel cynical lips etching in an alluring smile and a sensual muscled body that would entice the sanity of goddesses to abandon their chasteness aside… She gasped aloud. What was she thinking? She blinked hard while tapping her cheeks with her palms.

"Miss," The butler came in and was shocked to see her on the floor. He quickly rushed to her side, "Are you alright?" His face contorted with concern, "What are you doing sitting here?"

"Hah?" She looked dazedly at the butler. Then looked at herself, "Oh, I'm fine," she waved her hand slightly, "I was just meditating." She gave him a small smile and tried to stand up.

The butler held her hand as she rose to stand on her feet. "Miss," He looked at her, "Okada-san will see you now."

"Are you sure?" She asked the butler. "Shouldn't I wait a little longer until Okada-san is truly free to see me?"

Okada might be in a state of enrapture. It would be awkward to witness that look on Okada. What more he might be lurking in the shadows like some elusive yet endearing specter. Poor Okada, he had possessed her mind, heart and body. What can she do to break his evil spell? Thinking of her Ouran past, her hopes dashed. There wasn't anything that she could do. He'd surely see through her attempts to whisk Okada away.

He would then become the sly shadow king and she'd pay the price of crossing his path. But thinking of Okada, she was determined to save her from his demonic clutches. He was too smooth in his dealings with women. Once he decided to drop them, they'd be crushed. It might even be the cause of acute delusional melancholia. Suicide was possible because women who wore their hearts on their sleeves when it came to him and wanting him to be a one woman man would not happen.

How was she going to whisk Okada without causing an inkling of suspicion from him? Looking at Okada just now so senseless under his 'enchanting' spell made her think of the days in Ouran. It was the same with the fangirls. A slight smile or a mere touch, nothing spectacular from him could make them swoon, or worst faint. She must save Okada. The future of her publishing company and the future of her career depended on Okada being emotionally sane.

The butler stared blandly at her, "Okada-san is ready to see you now." He gestured a hand to follow him, "Please follow me."

She inclined her head and followed him. They walked along the corridor to another corridor. On the walls were portraits of abstracts, landscapes, figures and dreamscapes. She stopped at one particular dreamscape portrait. It was a wingless angel, her wrist was cut but the blood that spilt wasn't white. It was silver gray. Her heart was beating restlessly. The angel was embracing a demon. He was kneeling before her. He was holding her wrist and he was licking the wound. He was also resting his head on her belly. It was an enticing scene and it made her gulp loudly.

"Miss," The butler looked at her, his eyes urging her to follow him and to not stray off as she did, "Come along now."

"Uh, yes," She nodded, "Sorry," and walked behind him.

They stopped in front of a wooded door. The butler knocked on the door, "The editor from the publishing company is here."

"Enter," The voice was clear from within.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the butler. A man's voice? Not a woman's. He was still there. It would seem Okada-san meant more to him. What was he to Okada-san? She might be affianced to him. The butler gestured her to go in. She nodded slightly, "Thank you." She entered into the room.

"Welcome into my dark domain," He greeted her, "I'm Okada Kaya."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Kyouya-senpai!" She stared at him dumbfounded. "You're Okada Kaya!" Then it sank in her mind, "O.K. also stands for Ootori Kyouya. That figures it."

Her hopes were definitely dashed. Okada Kaya was a man. She'd been mistaken. She'd forgotten to ask her chief this vital information. If she had known it was Ootori Kyouya, she would still come. But she'd be prepared. Now she was standing in front of him feeling insecure and insignificant. She didn't need to save anyone. She needed to save herself. A soft moan made her eyes dart towards the sound. It was the woman she'd thought as the author. He looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"You thought Okada Kaya was a woman." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes," She nodded, "But I see now that I was wrong." It was his writing that made her think of him as a woman. That meant a great many of his readers who were women had thought of him as a woman too.

"What made you think that?" He looked interested.

She restrained herself from glancing heavenward. It might sound like a normal conversation but it wasn't. She had a feeling he was having fun at her expense. "Frankly, it was your writing that made me think of you as a woman. It had the emotional feelings and continuous sentiments that women possessed."

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi," He shook his head in mocking respite, "I'm glad that you never change." His eyes glittered merrily.

She frowned slightly. What did she say to earn that mocking respite? Nevertheless, she felt chills running down her spine. It wasn't a good sign. But she quelled the feeling of doom, and looked at him with cynical eyes.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya," She held out a forefinger and moved it left and right, "Pot calling the kettle black," She came right in front of him, and she must be out of her mind or perhaps she was lack of certain essential vitamins like A = Alert, B = Barrier, C = Careful. She wasn't sure why she did it but she did. She placed the same forefinger on his lips, "How quaint."

Then she gaped at her unabashed behavior. She retracted her finger but he caught her wrist. He smiled a tad wicked. She tried to pry off from his grasp but he held on to it. A sudden stir on his right made him stop what he was about to do. She was finding it difficult to breathe. She was chastising herself for being so bold. She looked at the woman who at first she thought was Okada. The woman was shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

The woman was draped in the soft blanket, who'd come to stand by Kyouya's side, "Darling, who's she?"

"A very close friend of mine since my high school days," Kyouya released her wrist and grabbed the woman's waist. "She's my kohai, and also it seemed that she'd become my editor as well."

The woman was pleased to hear that Haruhi was nothing more than a working colleague. "His work's on that table." She pointed out at Haruhi, "There it is." To Haruhi it was more like 'take it and leave this place.'

"Thanks," Haruhi said.

She glanced at Kyouya, "May I?"

Kyouya raised an elegant eyebrow, "Yes, you may."

He went to the table with her and he took the big brown envelope and at that same time she also had her hand on the envelope. But it wasn't at the opposite sides. It was on the same spot. Their hands connected again. She looked at him and he was doing the same. Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Their hearts were beating in wildly and in unison. The back of her nape felt warm. Her ears were warm. Her cheeks as well but her hands and feet were cold.

She quickly retracted her hand from the envelope as if it was hot. He did the same and the envelope dropped to the floor. They immediately bent to retrieve it. But at the simultaneous action, they bumped their heads.

"Ach…" Haruhi yelped holding her forehead.

"Ichh…" Kyouya hissed while clenching his teeth and his hand rubbing the left side of his head gently.

"Sorry," they apologised in unison. They stared at each other and smiled.

Kyouya had the envelope and passed it to her.

Haruhi smiled shyly, "Thanks."

He nodded slightly and continued staring at her making her feel disconcerted. She gave a guarded smile and quickly exited because she didn't know what else to say in that awkward moment.

Snapping out from her reverie, she smiled at her boss but shook her head. "Tempting but I've to decline the offer. I've been meaning to tell you many times. But I've been shelving it because of Okada's continuous work flow that I've to read and edit and let him browse again for his agreement and approval. But normally, his work's flawless so I'd just send them to the printers."

"What about working for us part time?" Yanagi suggested not giving up one of his hard working editors who would bring the desired results no matter where, when, what and how. "With the same perks as a full timer and double pay, what say you?"

"I'll think about it," She said and held both hands up, "But I give you no guarantees. So don't get your hopes up."

"About the project," Yanagi gave her a hesitant look, "He wants you to go to his island and stay there for three months. It's all for his project research."

"What?!" She blanched and gawked at her boss disbelievingly. "You didn't agree to it." Her eyes were wide with aggravation, "You did."

"Please," Yanagi pleaded, "It's for his project. You'll do your editing and conceptualising work there. We'll be in constant touch." He patted her back, "It's for the good of this publication house. Think of all the people you're saving."

"But, on an island? For three months!"

"He owns a secluded island. Isn't that exciting?"

"It's a prison, you know," She rubbed her head. "Secluded is dangerous in word and reality."

"Oh, you think too much." He ruffled her hair. "It's only for a short while." Yanagi reasoned, "Think of it as a vacation. Have fun."

"Have fun? For three months…" She glanced heavenward, "Why me?" She grimaced and looked sick, "Why does he torture me?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus Chapter**

Two angels were waiting for another of their kind under the Tree of Life. One of the two angels peered at the angel eggs hanging on the tree. It would be soon for these eggs to be harvested by the Angel of Innocence who was the caretaker of cherubs until they come to a certain age where they would be delivered to their respective mentors and superiors for their training with them.

"All souls, be they humans', animals', angels', even demons' were given the choice of choosing what they want to become and the path of life that they will take will be laid out for them so that they will be able to start developing their competencies." said the old man under the tree.

The two angels stared at the old man. When had he appeared? They had not seen him walk in let alone see him sitting on the grassy patch leaning his back on the giant tree. The old man smiled at them, his small eyes disappearing instantly as he smiled. Angel of Justice blinked while cocking her head in curiosity. The Angel of Epoch stared at the old man a little longer trying to recall where he'd seen this old man. The old man rested his head against the trunk of the giant tree.

"Hello, grandfather," the Angel of Death appeared in a swirl of dark mist, he bowed respectfully at the old man.

"Ah, you remembered," the old man smiled at Death. "You're the only one who can recognize me."

"Who's he?" Justice enquired.

"You forgot?" No one could see his reaction under that dark hood pulled very low, covering his face. But he sounded surprised. In fact no one knew how he looked like under that hood. "Then I can't tell you. It's against the seven celestial laws," Death informed them, "You must figure it out for yourselves."

"Still impressive," the old man spoke without looking at them, "I always knew you'd turn out this way." He raised a forefinger, "five will be under you."

"Two will be 'Usherers' and three will be 'Collectors'." Death finished for him.

The old man nodded, "Alert as always even as an egg."

Then Epoch smacked his forehead, "Now I remember. So sorry for not…"

The old man waved his hand, "Dealing with past, present and future isn't easy even if you have assistants. It jumbles your memories."

Justice looked from Epoch to Death and at the old man. Who was he? How come they remembered him? Why could she not remember him? Obviously, he knew her. He was smiling at her and she knew absolutely nothing about him.

"Not to worry," the old man assured her, "It'd come back to you." He looked at the three of them, "Aren't you here to discuss something with them?" He pointed at the crystal gatelink to earth where the 'spectators' were momentarily privy of the plane where celestials rested.

The three angels turned their gazes at the 'spectators' and they were transported to gatelink terra. The three angels looked at the 'spectators' with Justice taking the right corner, seated on a boulder. Epoch chose to dangle on a thick branch of an oak tree. Death took his large sickle and placed the handle on the ground. He held the middle the staff-cum-sickle. He chose to sit on the ground in a meditative style. He looked imposingly at the 'spectators.'

"Greetings, O' mortals," Justice greeted with smiling, "It seems inevitable to avoid this fans meeting. But we were approached by the low level wingless immortals known to humans as Muses who'd implored us to make an appearance in order to impart a few things to you."

Epoch hung on the thick branch with just a leg, "Firstly, Tenshi For Akuma will be shorter than Lord Haru. Next TFA's chapters will circulate in FF after Christmas."

"Secondly," Death spoke under the hood, "A few characters from LH _might_ make an appearance in TFA. Don't know which characters yet but it could be a mixture of main and supporting characters then again maybe not."

"Thirdly," Justice held both palms out, "TFA and LH will finish at the same time sometime next year. Month, not sure depends on the person who wrote the series."

Death raised a forefinger at the 'spectators', "I've been informed by the Muses, that many of the characters in LH were sad that there were only two reviews for Part 15 and Part 16 and by the same people. To the two reviewers the characters of LH sent their unending love to you for your constant support of the series. The reason for their sadness was that they too wanted to know whether the reviewers could guess what the bonus scene in Part 16 was. Though it's hidden, it's still in plain sight. It's a pre-Christmas mystery gift from the writer to you. Anyway, the characters from LH also sent their love in gratitude to the other readers for the increased readership rates of the series."

Justice spoke, "The writer would have no choice but to either write the shortest Q&A session which could only be half a page or skip the whole thing entirely. Thus, depriving the 'spectators' the chance to know a bit more and depriving five more characters who were elated to be selected by the writer for the Q&A session with the 'spectators.'" She widened her eyes, "Where's the justice in that?" She held a hand to the air, "Fellow mortals, you have the power to make the characters come to life. Do it for their sake, not for the writer."

Epoch was seen looking at the 'spectators' with thoughtful eyes, then he shrugged as he sat on the thick tree branch. "Let them be," He told Justice and Death, "We're here to let them know the rest about TFA." He was seen tapping his left knee with his left forefinger, "The last chapter had Kaya Okada a.k.a Kyouya Ootori informing Haruhi's Chief Editor to send her to him for three months on a secluded Island."

"Nothing good can happen when you're on a secluded island with someone with an old soul of an akuma?" Justice shook her head. "Why did it have to be my apprentice? She'd just become a full fledged Angel of Virtue." Justice looked sad.

"Don't be sad," Epoch consoled her, "It's HIS will. HE knows what we do not." Epoch looked at Death, "Somehow, that fellow and you have a link in the future."

Death looked at his sickle, "I've been feeling it for awhile." He admitted to Epoch, "I'll be entangled in something nasty and drastic." He nodded at Epoch, "I need a favour…"

Epoch sighed, "Consider it done."

"What are you two babbling about? That doesn't belong in TFA." Justice balled her fists, "What I want to know is what he wants her there for?"

"Obviously, he wants her," said Epoch, "all to himself in the sanctity of a secluded island."

Justice glared at Epoch then she looked worried, "What does he have for her in his twisted mind?"

"He has his reasons," Death informed vaguely. "Same as those oil paintings he drew of angels and demons."

"A broken winged tenshi being held in the arms of an akuma," Justice shuddered, "Looks like they were at war and the tenshi was defeated," Justice frowned, "The akuma looked sad when the tenshi died. It's inconceivable though it was an odd way of looking at Heaven and Hell, isn't it?"

Epoch said, "That's not the only one that Kyouya drew," Epoch added, "It would seem many of those paintings were drawn and painted randomly and never in sequence. It was done on purpose. Why do you suppose that is?"

Justice raised both eyebrows, "Really, does it matter?"

Death remained stoic, silent and thoughtful then enquired, "Have you seen the premises on the secluded island?"

Epoch smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat's, "Yes.

Justice looked skeptical, "I still think it's a bad idea."

Epoch shifted his eyes at the opening gateway, "Time to go," he informed the other two. He jumped from the thick tree branch and landed without a sound on the ground. He winked at the 'spectators', "I really think the following chapters will be amusing and hopefully," He gazed at the writer's Muses, "it'll be amazing as well." He entered the gateway and disappeared.

Justice turned to meet the 'spectators', "It's not just romance, it's a fantasy and mystery and many unexpected things will slowly reveal itself." She slid off from the boulder and elegantly stood while glancing at Death, "What about you? Anything you'd like to say to them?" She pointed at the 'spectators.' She gave a flying kiss to the 'spectators.' Then she walked gracefully towards the crystal gateway and disappeared.

Death got up from the ground, "I've nothing more to say that hasn't been told by those two." He nodded at the 'spectators', "I'm an archangel. There're certain things I know more than those two. Unfortunately, I can't reveal to you what I know because that'll be a breach of the seven celestial laws." He raised his sickle and pointed it at the 'spectators', "I can only tell you this, I'm a fixture in TFA. Farewell."

He didn't enter the crystal gateway. He just drifted away and disappeared in a swirl of dark mist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

The lapping sea was making her giddy. The breeze brushing her skin was warm. The boat in which she was in was reaching its destination. The island was of course uncharted as it was privately owned. It was once believed to be a pirates' hideout. It was safe to assume that the person who had purchased it had the same intention as those pirates.

It was pointless to ask her where it was because it was an island in the middle of nowhere. It was freaking her out. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was a tiresome boat ride and the assignment she had with the person who owned the island was bothersome. Although she had her dark glasses on, she still raised a hand at eyebrow level to shield her eyes from the sun's glare.

The boat slowly came to a halt next to a jetty. The jetty was not old. It was in tiptop condition of being seen to frequently. But to her shock there was no island! What the heck? She looked hard at the surrounding. The only scenario that assailed her sight was blue skies and deep blue sea. There wasn't a speck of white sand anywhere to be seen.

She tapped the shoulder of one of the crewmen. "Where's the island?"

He raised a hand at her. "We're here."

She tilted her head, "Huh?"

"You'll see," He smiled widely at her.

Then suddenly a blare of an armada siren could be heard penetrating the surface of the sea. There were emerging bubbles forming on the sea surface. The sea began to rise, with rapid waves opening up the sea as something big rose to the surface of the sea. She grabbed the arm of the crewman next to her in shock. Sprays of sea water splashed on them.

She gaped and gasped as a half translucent sphere broke to surface. She could see the inside of the sphere, it was a manmade island. It had a futuristic architecture against a backdrop of a jungle. It was like some sort of fantasy island resort. Her eyes widened as the immense floating half translucent sphere opened in the middle.

A steel bridge extended automatically linking to the jetty. She rubbed her eyes in incredulity. It was unbelievable. It was an ultra sophisticated, super scaled manmade island in the middle of nowhere in the vast sea. She narrowed her eyes as there was a man neatly dressed in a black suit on the bridge as it linked to the jetty.

The man on the bridge walked onto the jetty. He looked to be in his early fifties. He stopped as he trained his eyes on her. "Are you Ms. Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Yes," She nodded, still in shock at what she'd seen.

"Nice to meet you," He extended a hand out at her.

She thought he wanted to shake her hand. She extended it and was immediately pulled out of the boat and onto the jetty. "Ackk…," she squealed in surprise when both her. "What the…"

The man looked apologetic, "I'm sorry." He backed away about five paces, "I'm Imada Jiro the steward of this establishment."

"Eh?!" She stared at Imada. Then she stared at the huge 'establishment' behind him.

"Ahh," He nodded in understanding at her incredulity. "This is Dr Ootori Kyouya's medical and treatment research facility cum holiday cruise 'under the sea' spa resort."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth formed an O. "Doc… doctor!"

Then she clamped it shut. Come to think of it, the medical and treatment research was his family business. But he had expanded it to another level. Hospitality and traveling for the rich, she sighed, nothing changed. He was still the same, thinking of more ways of making money and more money. It was silly of her to assume that the island was a hideout just for him alone.

No, he had made it into a profitable hideout for those who could afford it. There was a new way for the rich bucks to disappear from the media or creditors or their wives / husbands until the heat was off them. Looking at the expanse and the breathtaking landscapes and exquisite buildings on the island she was sure he had them in the palms of his hands.

He took care of their health with first class treatments, quality equipment, and top medical experts in various medical fields with such technological grandeur fit for gods and goddesses when not all were saintly. In return, he took care of their wealth as well. Gratified filthy rich patrons converted as financial backers. Nothing was impossible for him.

Everything was possible for a devil. _Akumas don't feel, they think_, was an apt description for him. She frowned why did she think of that adage all of a sudden? Then shrugged it off thinking that it was a strain of unpleasant memory of her being saddled with the million yen debt in her Ouran past for accidentally shattering a valuable ancient vase.

Still she was surprised that it was a moving island. No doubt it was a multi-billion project. But who had built such a fantabulous moving island? The 'establishment' in front of her was no ordinary feat. It took years of strategic planning, resources, manpower expertise both technological and manual. Despite her hesitation, she couldn't wait to step into the moving marvel.

"Come," Imada gestured her to move first before him.

"My luggage…,"

"Don't worry," Imada assured her, "It will be sent to your room."

She walked slowly while looking at Imada, "I'll take your word for it."

She stepped on the extended level.

Then Imada walked on it behind her. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, speaking to the wristwatch, "Rimi, bring us in."

The extended level began to retract at a pace of 30 mph. She caught hold of the railing. "Goodness…"

"Don't hold your breath," Imada chuckled behind her. "Relax," He held her elbow. "And enjoy the ride."

"Easy for you to say," She held the metal railing tighter. "I don't even go for fanfare rides anymore."

The view of the splendid moving now 'anchored' island was breathtaking. It was a fortress. In it she could see the futuristic buildings fashioned in neo-retro architecture through the transparent highly thickened fibre glass dome. Somehow, at certain obscured angles of the buildings looked gothic. The glass dome opened spherically. The extended level stopped at the solid main bridge.

She gawked at it, "This is no island!" She exclaimed, "This is a spacecraft out of a 1940s sci-fi comic book!"

"In a way, yes it is," Imada agreed. "Although, it wasn't designed for space travel but Doctor Ootori had thought it was possible to explore the mysteries of the deep ocean."

"A space in a planet," She gently rubbed her forehead, "Jules Verne would have been proud of him and his benefactors."

"Indeed," Imada replied, "and the sea is a mysterious dimension that reflects the universe in some ways."

She closed her eyes, "Okay, that's quite enough of information."

Her chief was wrong in all accounts. She was so relieved that she wasn't on the island with just her and him alone. There were others on this manmade island. This island travelled to be secluded from the madness from the world above. The sophisticated island was designed for several purposes and benefiting the patrons whom wanted some peace in their constricted lives.

Knowing Ootori not only did he do it for profit he was doing mankind a favour researching the extraordinary undersea plants and creatures for medicinal purposes for incurable diseases. She eyed the island, and thought that whoever constructed it was some kind of a genius. Out of this world kind of genius. And that was just on the outside. What wondrous things would she see inside?

She nodded her head slowly, "So it isn't just for medical treatment and luxurious travel. It's also for research." She stared at the breathtaking horizon ahead, "Luckily I brought my passport with me."

"Good for you," Imada replied with a tolerant smile.

She glanced at the solid platform hesitantly.

"It's alright to step off the extended plane to the main bridge." Imada informed her from behind.

She was surprised that the railing to which she'd grabbed on with her dear life automatically lowered and disappeared into the extended plane. Her hands had to let go of the railing. She had her body turned sideways. One hand reached out and grabbed Imada's wrist. He looked at her trembling hand and smiled in a fatherly manner assuring her that there was nothing for her to be afraid of.

But he let her hold his hand because that was the only way for her to feel reassured of her situation. She hadn't relaxed a bit since the extended level of the main bridge started to retract. She was glad she slipped on her sneakers instead of her original idea of wearing leather sandals. She felt the sneakers were better suited in terms of gripping the narrow extended ground of the retracting bridge.

All she could say was a weak imitation of Mori-senpai's infamous one word, "Ahh," at Imada, as she slowly stepped forward onto a wider platform.

"We walk from here," Imada informed her as he came to her side.

"No horizontal escalator from bridge to the entrance?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"For disabled patrons, it's not just connected to the entrance but it's also linked to many avenues," He answered her, "However, the horizontal escalator from here is currently under maintenance," He smiled while pointing at the mobile service robots repairing the escalator, "It should be functional as we walk on it … in about fifteen minutes."

"It doesn't help overweight people having this sort of pampering convenience."

"Fujioka-san," Imada's voice was no longer gentle, "The cause of their unbecoming physical condition is due to illnesses and the amount of medication consumed to battle their illnesses that the medical experts had considered them in the category of disabled patrons,"

His voice was firm and sounded a little annoyed of her remark, "And we're conscious enough to have other methods of helping their condition for their health and prolonging their lives for them to fulfill whatever that they need to finish off before they depart from this level of existence."

She blinked and blushed guiltily.

Then his voice softened, as he gestured, "Shall we?"

"Wait a minute, please," She lifted a weak forefinger up, "L-let m-me c-ca-catch my breath f-first," She breathed several deep breaths and exhaled through her mouth.

When she didn't make any indication to move he waited for her patiently as she flexed her stiff legs, feet, hands, shoulders and neck. Imada led her a few paces into the platform away from the edge. Then he snapped his fingers, "Water," he spoke to thin air.

A soft whirring sound made Haruhi to raise her head. There in front of them was an automated Robo-waiter with an identification tag on. The Robo-waiter was looking at Imada, "Here," It passed a glass of water from its opened torso to Imada, "As you requested, Senior Steward Imada." Then the gaping torso closed. The robo-waiter moved to one side.

Imada took the glass of water from the robo-waiter. "Thank you, F-n-B-EZ."

"Pleased to serve you, Senior Steward Imada," F-n-B-EZ replied briskly while looking at Haruhi, "She looks sick. Do you want me to signal in for Code 10?"

Haruhi panicked, "Co-code 10?" She shifted wary eyes at Imada and frowned slightly, "It's just like a prison facility. Only it looks posh."

"Hardly," Imada smiled at her, passing her the glass of water, "Drink up. It'll help set your equilibrium straight."

"Thanks," She took it from him and inclined her head slightly in gratitude. "What is code 10?"

"Oh," Imada waved his hand gently and only once, "Humanoid with three functions. Firstly, giving first aid to the customers. Two, guiding patrons to their destination. Lastly, emergency evacuating officers."

"Aren't there human workers?" She blurted, "It's all too … mechanical!"

"Yes," Imada nodded, "there are human workers here. They are needed to man in areas where humanoids are still inflexible, such as retailers, masseurs, physiotherapists, yoga / gym instructors, medical experts, musicians, facialists, chefs, patisseries, marine and aquatic specialists, nutritionists, technical engineers, mechanical engineers, structural engineers …"

"Oh," She waved a weak hand, "O-ok… okay…" She gulped, "I'm fine now. Let's go."

While they walked slowly on the stilled horizontal escalator and according to Imada, it had a sensor. It wasn't heat but weight sensored. The escalator would move when you stepped on it. The escalator would stop when you stepped of off it. She gazed at her surrounding while taking cleansing gulps from the water in the glass in hand. It was surreal inside.

She saw hanging gardens at her right side with off-seasonal plantations prospering in a tempered climate. Yet did nothing to disturb the other surrounding environments and contributed positive ions to the atmosphere. It was something she had read in the science journals because her publishing house also did editing and published science and medical journals.

The reason was because the chairman of the publishing house was an avid supporter of science and technology. On occasion she was put in charge as Editor of Technological Science when she had insisted that she'd preferred being Editor of Statutory Affairs. But her insistence fell onto deaf ears. This was her first time experiencing the world of tomorrow.

At her left, a cluster of retail shops fashioned after a one-stop-get-everything bazaar in ancient Rome of what we call today as malls. But unlike malls they used electricity or wasted electricity. Here they went back to basics. Their eco-green construction was fantastic. Water was the source of green energy utilising turbines for lighting lights and cooling the atmosphere.

How they managed to design it was beyond her comprehension. Her eyes caught sight of the one person who was responsible for her being in this not-so-secluded hi-tech moving island. She noticed he was listening to the lady in a white lab coat wearing a stylish silver spectacles standing next to him. Next, she saw another woman coming their way with something dangling from her hands.

Ootori walked pass the lady in the white lab or doctor's coat. The lady followed behind him. She saw him taking out his gray jacket passing it to the woman and taking the something from her. It turned out to be a white coat. He spoke to the woman in the dark blue two piece suit. As he slipped the coat on, the woman turned her head to where Imada and she were walking.

She nodded her head at Ootori. Ootori walked on towards the transparent door which was activated by heat sensor. It slid open slowly. Ootori turned his body sideways swiftly and slipped into the other side. The lady in white coat entered after he had. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she glanced at Imada. He pointed at the neo-gothic archway into the lobby.

All along the way to the lobby, they were entertained by three remix versions of Canon. For every two other classical music played, Canon would be inserted in. She looked enquiringly at Imada.

"The pick of the day by Rimi, The Controller," He just smiled at her. "Rimi is an AI and the 'daughter' of the super AI, The Tank, called Koza." Then he pointed at the escalator, "Good, right on time."

She felt the escalator vibrate and moved at medium speed. She looked at her watch and it was exactly fifteen minutes. The mobile service robots placed their servicing tools into their torsos and the gap closed. They moved off to another level or avenue that needed their service. She saw patrons milling and mixing with other associates.

"Dear revered guests it is time for some sunshine. Please bring your toiletries, slippers, towels, bathrobes and gather at the third and fourth decks. Your appointed Inbound Officers will accompany you. The fifth and sixth decks will be opened for outdoor sports. The first and second decks will be opened for indoor games." The announcement came from the hidden PA system.

"At these four decks, the Recreation Officers will guide and/or become your sparring partner if you don't have one. For those who want to swim or walk on the sandy beaches of the island, your appointed Outbound Officers will accompany you. To go out, take the second and first entrances from the ground floor. The cessation time would be until five in the evening. Thank you and have a splendid day."

She saw the patrons move excitedly to the destination they wanted to go accompanied by the respective officers in charge. A few patrons waved at Imada. He waved back. They were in the lobby and Imada lifted his forefinger, moving it up and down as if telling her to get off the horizontal escalator. As soon as they were off it, the escalator stopped.

But moved again when there were three very old patrons on it. It brought them to the right corridor and they disappeared from their view. Imada's eyes shifted to that of the woman in a two piece dark blue suit walking towards their direction. Haruhi glanced at this woman whose stance was that of discretion. The woman stopped in front of them and bowed politely at them.

"Mamiya-san," Imada nodded in acknowledgment. "Nice to see you,"

The woman called Mamiya gave him a brown card.

Imada sighed as he read the card. Then he looked at Haruhi, "I would like to continue being your guide, however, I'm needed elsewhere." He bowed and smiled at her, "Don't worry, you're in good hands," He glanced at Mamiya, "Please take good care of her." He smiled at them and walked pass Haruhi towards the lift at the left corridor.

Mamiya gazed at Haruhi for ten seconds then giving her a quick half smile, "Hello, I'm Reiko Mamiya. I'm Dr Ootori's Media Relations Senior Executive." She gestured at Haruhi to follow her, "I'm to show you your accommodation."

_**Level XZT – Critical Medical Ward – Patient Q**_

Kyouya Ootori checked the status report of the patient. He glanced at the patient. He knew the patient. His eyebrows creased slightly, the patient was in a vegetative stasis. But at certain times, the patient would be in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he would move a finger or two, a foot or a hand or blink then the patient would become still as if he was dead. It was an odd and intriguing case for them to delve into.

The patient was involved in a terrible accident. His car flipped six or seven times above 15 metres before hitting on hard ground. The patient suffered internal bleeding, five broken ribs, one broken rib nicked his spleen, hemorrhaging at the frontal lobe. He had a broken nose. He had a whiplash on the back of his neck. His left leg was mangled and had to be amputated.

His right arm was fractured badly but it could be saved. His mentor suspected foul play and issued a request for him to be treated in seclusion until he recovered totally. This patient had 0.1% chance of survival. Yet it was still there the chance to survive. The patient's vital statics were strong. The will to survive was there. It was up to him and his medical scientists to revert the 0.1% to 100%.

"How can he still move?" Dr Ranmaru Nara looked at the patient with awe. "His brain's sustained the brunt from the accident."

"It could be the last remnants of echoed signals from the brain to the senses," suggested Dr Minagi Tsuyoshi looking from the patient to Dr Ranmaru.

"How can the injured brain decipher anything?" Dr Tsubaki Yuki countered, "Sending signal remnants to the senses," glaring at Dr Minagi, "is impossible!"

"Then try explaining to us why this patient can move especially opening his eyes and looking directly at us. I mean really looking at us." Dr Ranmaru pointed out to Dr Tsubaki.

"Cerebral disturbance due to the impact received." She remarked frowning at him.

"But the brain is as vast as the ocean." Dr Minagi interjected, "Certain parts which are closed, could be opened and it could unlock dormant talents."

Dr Tsubaki and Dr Ranmaru stared at Dr Minagi incredulously.

"Minagi-sensei, this poor patient's brain is messed up." Dr Ranmaru frowned at Dr Minagi.

"We're trying to ascertain his chances of regaining his memories and the functioning of his thought processes." Dr Tsubaki interjected while glaring at Dr Minagi again.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Dr Minagi's right hand rose mid-way trying to emphasise his point.

"Enough," Kyouya held a hand up which immediately made them to shut up. "0.1% chance is still a chance. His motor reflexes are good. He isn't completely a lost cause. Try harder. We have to. We must."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
